mi nuevo asistente
by lance215
Summary: un joven con amnesia aparece en el reino de howarts   tal vez suponga la union de dos reinos en un mundo en el que el poder puede no ser lo mas importante
1. Chapter 1

**MI NUEVO ASISTENTE HD**

"¿quien eres?"

"no lo se"

"¿Por qué estas donde estas?"

"no se donde estoy"

"puede que por el momento sea mejor así"

"¿tu quien eres?, ¿sabes quien soy?, por favor dímelo"

"hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas por el momento, aun no estas preparado, mi pequeño..."

"¡espera! No te vayas, no me dejes solo"

"nunca estarás solo, siempre estaré en tu corazón aunque no me recuerdes, mi pequeño ángel"

"¡espera!"

Se aburría, su vida era aburrida, rodeado de hipócritas que creían que podían obtener algún beneficio adulándolo, buscando el favor de su familia, imbeciles, no sabían nada.

Un joven de cabellos rubios, alto atlético, con porte frío y elegante, y unos hermosos ojos plata, se encontraba caminando por la playa, de vez en cuando hasta el príncipe de Howarts necesitaba tomarse un respiro, y si su estrés diario no fuese suficiente su padre no hacia mas que "insinuarle" que tenia que ir pensando en buscar esposa o esposo (existen los donceles y es algo totalmente aceptado ^ ^ ), lo había intentado , pero ninguno había pasado de ser un polvo de una noche, los muy imbeciles se habían lanzado a su cuello con una simple sonrisa falsa( los imbeciles esos no se merecían verlo sonreír de verdad), aunque eso le ayudaba a desfogarse, a quien no le desestresa una noche de sexo? Por muy patético que sea el acompañante.

Seguía caminando cuando lo vio, estaba sentado sobre una roca al borde de la playa rodeando con sus brazos las piernas , observando un punto en la nada, parecía triste, tal vez melancólico, no podía apartar sus ojos de esa criatura tan hermosa, parecía un ángel perdido y no pudo evitar acercarse

-bonito verdad- se había posicionado a su lado, y vio como el chico dio un pequeño brinco, se giro y al ver sus ojos cayo en sus redes de color esmeralda, esos ojos que le miraban con desconcierto y algo de temor tal vez por el susto, su hermoso pelo negro enmarcaba su cara de piel pálida y como brillante, llevaba una camisa y un pantalón blanco que le daban un aspecto etéreo y puro-el atardecer, no crees?

-Hum... supongo que si- dijo con la voz más hermosa que había oído en su vida aunque no reflejaba emoción alguna

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-no lo se

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-...-su cara mostró una expresión bastante triste-no lo se

-Ya veo... ¿y sabes de donde vienes?-era extraño, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto en su reino " me acordaría de haber visto un ángel como este", pero había algo en el que le resultaba tremendamente familiares, tal vez sus facciones, tal vez esa frialdad en su mirada

-No... es muy molesto que me preguntes esas cosas sabiendo que no tengo respuesta para ellas- volteó enfadado, como un niño pequeño, aun así ¡como se atrevía a hacerle eso a el! Al príncipe!

-y por un casual no sabrás quien soy yo- le dije con la arrogancia Malfoy

-como quieres que lo sepa si no me lo dices- definitivamente no era de Howarts

-para tu información soy el príncipe heredero de Howarts, que es donde te encuentras ahora mismo


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Howarts?-¿Por qué he sentido una punzada en el pecho?, es como si necesitase conocerlo, tal vez sea una señal de que aquí encontrare algo que me permita recordar parte de mi pasado-¿y eso donde esta?

-¿No lo sabes?-me mira incrédulo-es uno de los cuatro grandes reinos, junto a Domino y Konoha e Inverna (lance: me invente el nombre, ME ENCANTA, a que es bonito ^^, lala: lance quieres callarte y seguir con la historia de una puta ves ÒwÓ*, lance: hai! )

Otra vez esa sensación de que es algo muy importante para mi (lance: y tanto ¬¬, lala: LANCE!, lance: me callo TT)

-Interesante...

-¿de verdad no sabes como te llamas?-es extraño que alguien pueda olvidar eso así como así

-Ya te dije que no!- vale, ya comprendí que le molesté- solo me desperté en esta playa, no se de donde vengo y tampoco sabia donde estaba hasta que me lo dijiste- su mirada lucia realmente dolida

-siento haber sido tan grosero, es que me extraña que no recuerdes nada

-para serte sincero, cuando me dijiste donde estaba sentí algo, pero no se que fue

-ya veo... ¡ya lo se!

-el que?- me mira con curiosidad

-ven a mi castillo- le digo con una de mis mejores sonrisas

-¿Perdón?-creo que escuche mal, dijo que fuera a su castillo?

-en mi castillo hay mucha información que te podría ser útil, y además, necesitas un lugar donde dormir ¿no?

-supongo, pero no me gusta recibir ayuda por la cara

-¿Eh- eso si que es sorprendente, el resto del mundo habría intentado aprovecharse al máximo- si no quieres que sea gratis ¿ por qué no trabajas para mi-le dije con otra sonrisa

-¿de que?-voltea sonrojado- ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que se hacer

-que mas da, puedes ser mi asistente

-¿tu asistente?

-si, llevo MUCHO tiempo buscando a alguien que pueda estar en el mismo cuarto que yo por mas de media hora sin tirarseme al cuello

-¿y que tendría que hacer?

-la verdad que no mucho, recoger documentos y entregarlos, todo dentro del castillo, puede que te pidiesen hacer otras pequeñas tareas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo tendrás que estar conmigo

-¿Por qué me ofreces eso a mi?

-no se porque pero me inspiras confianza- digo sonriendo, el sin embargo voltea el rostro sonrojado, cuanto mas estoy con el más siento este impulso de ayudarlo (lance: claaaaro ayudarlo, y yo soy monja ¬¬u)

-gracias- me dice con una débil sonrisa

-entonces vamos, te llevare al castillo- se pone en pie pero antes del primer paso veo como se tambalea y se desploma

Me voy a levantar, pero de repente siento como todo me da vueltas, me sentía mal desde que desperté, siento que pierdo las pocas fuerzas que tenia y me fallan las piernas, pero antes de tocar el suelo siento unos fuetes brazos rodeándome, me siento tan cansado que ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, lo ultimo que siento es un suave olor a lavanda


	3. Chapter 3

Me duele la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?, siento como me quitan algo húmedo de la frente, y me ponen otra cosa húmeda, aunque se agradece, tengo bastante calor. Puedo oír mas voces de fondo, una es de ..., esto se esta volviendo un incordio ¿Cómo se llamaba?, recuerdo que estuvimos hablando pero estaba muy aturdido como para acordarme de todo, creo que dijo que trabajase para el?, abro poco a poco los ojos y miro a un lado y veo por la ventana que esta oscuro ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido?, cuando miro al otro lado le veo hablando con una mujer que parece una enfermera y otro hombre algo mayor, se gira a mirarme

-ya despertaste- se va acercando a mi

-...

-me diste un buen susto cuando te desplomaste de golpe-me dice con una bonita sonrisa

/flash back/

Sintió como caía y en un reflejo lo copio

-oye, estas... pero que demonios? Esta ardiendo, oye despierta-respiraba de forma débil y estaba rojo por la fiebre. Lo cargo(a lo princesa) y se transporto a su castillo (lance: aclarar que algunas personas pueden hacer magia en los tres reinos, lala: mejor no sigas hablando o contaras mas de la cuenta ¬¬*, lance: pero tienen derecho a saber ¿nee?, lala, que te calles ^U^*, lance: vale )

Cuando llego a las puertas de palacio los guardias me reciben, abren la puerta y entro

-quien era el que llevaba su majestad?-hombre 1

-no preguntes, te recuerdo lo que le hizo el príncipe Draco al ultimo que pregunto algo sobre el y este se entero-hombre 2

-mejor callarse-hombre 1 -no me gustaría que me hicieran "aquello"

-Madame Pomfrey!

-si majestad-aparece una mujer mayor, de cara amable y vestida como una enfermera, iba a preguntar pero vio al joven en brazos del príncipe-¿Qué le ocurre?

-lo encontré en la playa, estuvimos hablando y cuando se fue a levantar se desplomo, lo cogí y lo traje

-ya veo, lo llevaremos a una de las habitaciones vacías

-si-lo dejo en la cama de una de las habitaciones más cercanas a la mia (lance: que casualidad nee? ^^)

-tranquilo, solo esta agotado ¿de donde es?

-no lo se

-¿eh?- le cuento lo que me dijo el chico, me molesta no saber como llamarle

-así que amnesia, a veces se da como defensa ante unos recuerdos traumáticos o que el cerebro no quiere que sepamos, también puede ser por un golpe

-lo dudo, no tiene ninguna herida

Tock, tock, tock

-adelante

-perdonen la interrupción-entra un joven y hace una reverencia

-¿Qué ocurre Theo?-Theo es uno de mis mejores amigos, pelo castaño oscuro, alto, y ojos bermellón, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y en herencia de su padre ahora es consejero de mi padre el rey

-el rey te llama para hablar sobre...- mira al chico dormido en la cama

-las noticias vuelan en esta casa

-si llamas a Pomfrey a gritos es normal no te parece Draco?-es uno de los pocos que me pueden tratar así ya que somos como hermanos

-en fin, poppy te lo encargo, vamos Theo

-hasta luego majestad-hace una reverencia y sigue con el muchacho

Caminamos por el castillo hacia el despacho del rey de Howarts, Lucius Malfoy, en silencio, después de 16 años de amistad no necesitamos palabras (lala: se conocen desde los 3 años, lance: asi que Draco tiene 19 añitos n¬n)

-¿Qué tal es?

-el que?

-el perro del panadero, a ti que te parece

-pues que prefiero a los gatos

-Imbecil ¬¬u

-yo también te quiero... me gusta bastante, me parece que tiene que ser muy agradable-además es como un ángel, y muy ligero-y puede parecer raro pero me recuerda a alguien y no se a quien es

-ya veo ^u^

Llegamos a la puerta del despacho de mi padre

Tock, tock, tock

-adelante

-majestad, le traigo al príncipe Draco

-gracias Theodore, puedes retirarte

-con su permiso, majestad-hace una reverencia y se Retia

-adiós Theo-odio las formalidades

-príncipe- se marcha (lance: ya lo has dicho ¬¬, Draco: tu a callar, lala: A CALLAR LOS DOS, vale!)-supongo que será por el chico que traje

-tan perspicaz como siempre-me dice con la arrogante sonrisa Malfoy, de la que también soy portador-¿Quién es?

-no lo se

-¿perdona? creo que no oí bien

-lo mismo dije yo -me siento en el sillón frente al escritorio de mi padre-no recuerda nada de el, pero cuando le dije donde estaba le sonó de algo, además tiene mucha fiebre y esta totalmente agotado

-comprendo ¿y porque te interesa tanto'

-so lo me llama la atención, a demás me suena de algo..., y es hermoso

-"¿hermoso?"-era la primera vez que a su hijo le interesaba alguien ajeno a su grupo de amigos, y este era muy reducido-que interesante-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿el que? padre-dijo arqueando la ceja

-nada..., si el chico quiere quedarse no tengo ningún inconveniente

-ya le propuse que fuera mi asistente pero no se lo que me dirá

-Donde esta?

-en una habitación cerca de la mía

-"obvio", que se quede ahí. Hablando de otra cosa, mañana viene tu primo a pasar unos días

-genial, hace bastante que no veo a ese cabeza hueca - hago una reverencia y me marcho

-será divertido, aunque es una pena que no pueda llegar a nada, al fin y al cabo Draco es el heredero de howarts y lamentablemente no puede casarse con quienquiera

-eso es bastante molesto- oigo una voz dulce y amable a mi espalda

-Remus, lo se, pero Draco es el único heredero-a mi también me molestaba, sobre todo viendo como se había encaprichado (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de ese chico, pero la línea mágica tenia que conservarse, y eso no ocurriría con un cualquiera, aunque fuese de la realeza, si sus magias no eran compatibles no se podía-porque tenia que tener Draco un poder tan difícil de emparejar TT

-en fin, a eso no se le puede hacer nada, me parece que iré a ver a nuestro misterioso invitado

-luego dime si pasa algo interesante-me da un beso y se marcha- a ver cuando se casa Draco y puedo jubilarme y vivir la vida (lance: piensen en verde y acertaran ^^) con mi querido Remus x¬x (mete pervert mode on)


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Draco!-

-Papa-me giro y veo a mi padre Remus- ocurre algo?

-te acompaño a ver al chico

-es que no hay nadie en el castillo que no sepa de el?

-a mi me lo contó Theo-vamos charlando, cuando abrimos la puerta del cuarte madame Pomfrey estaba sentada junto a la cama

-majestades-se levanta y hace la estupida reverencia, aunque estando ante el consorte del rey y el príncipe heredero lo entiendo

-¿Cómo esta?-le cambia el paño y vuelve con nosotros

-la fiebre ha bajado bastante, me sorprende que aguantase tanto tiempo antes de quedar inconsciente, no se ha movido siquiera, el pobre tenia que estar agotado, aunque en un par de días se recupere físicamente no se cuando podrá volver a hacer magia

-... ¡¿MAGIA!-exclamamos mi padre y yo

-¿no lo sabia?, aunque es normal ya que esta a niveles casi nulos

-ni se me paso por la cabeza que pudiese hacerlo-este chico es mas interesante por momentos

-puedes decirnos de que tipo es- pregunta mi padre

-aun no estoy segura por aquello de que apenas se nota, pero puede ser magia de fuego, trueno o hielo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que siento como se remueve y me mira con esos hermosos ojos que reflejan confusión

/fin flash back/

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me dice con una sonrisa que es ¿linda? Podría decirlo así

-me pesa todo el cuerpo

-eso es porque estas agotado cariño-me dice la enfermera- ni siquiera sentí tu m...mpf-de repente el rubio y un moreno le tapan la boca de golpe

-respiración, respirabas muy débil-dijo el chico rubio-me diste un buen susto jejeje ^^U- se llevan a la mujer que empezaba a ponerse morada

- puff, majestades ¿que les sucede?- Poppy estaba intentando respirar, creo que nos pasamos un poco ¬¬U

-es mejor que no le digas nada por el momento- dice mi padre Remus

-¿Por qué?-Poppy parece desconcertada

-no recuerda nada, eso puede incluir su control mágico, si no sabe que puede hacerlo no intentara nada raro y no se pondrá en peligro ni a el ni al resto-le explicó

-tienen razón-nos damos la vuelta y le vemos intentando levantarse

-¡PERO QUE HACES!-gritamos los tres, según Poppy no podría siquiera recostarse en un par de días y ya estaba intentando ponerse en pie

-¿eh? Pues levantarme

-ni hablar señorito, le prohíbo levantarse al menos por hoy, grita Poppy aunque sorprendida al igual que todos de la resistencia del chico

-no quiero estar tumbado todo el día, no me gusta- dice haciendo un puchero que me parece adorable, es tan testarudo

-pues al menos hasta mañana te vas a tener que aguantar-le digo y le veo mirarme mal-esto... ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-estas sordo o que ¬¬, ya te dije que no lo se- se gira y ve a mi padre Remus- ¿Quién es usted?-pregunta de manera adorable

-pues veras chico, soy el padre de Draco, el rey consorte Remus, encantado-mi padre le tiende la mano con una sonrisa tan calida como siempre

-lo mismo digo, ettooo... majestad-le da la mano y se sonroja *¬*

- y como dijo Draco, ya que no recuerdas tu nombre como quieres que te llamemos?, porque eso de "chico" no me gusta

¿Cómo quiero que me llamen? De repente oigo una voz en mi cabeza y un recuerdo viene a mi mente

/recuerdo del chico/

-¡Papa! Me caí TnT- un niño de unos cinco años estaba llorando con una rodilla un poco raspada

-cariño ¿Qué te paso?-el hombre estaba borroso, parecía una sombra, solo podía distinguir una mata de cabello negro como el suyo desordenado-¿te dañaste?-sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

-si, sniff T.T

-no llores mi pequeño ángel- puso su mano en la rodilla del pequeño y uso su magia para curarla

-gracias-dijo el pequeño con la hermosas sonrisa que le caracterizaba-¿papa?

-si cielo

-¿Cómo te llamas?-el mayor pareció sorprendido

-porque me preguntas eso de repente

-curiosidad-le dice con una sonrisa

-pues me llamo...

/fin del recuerdo/

-¿chico?- me pregunto que habrá pasado se ha quedado muy callado y con la cabeza gacha

-James

-¿eh?

-podéis llamarme James si queréis-levanto la vista y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco (mente de Draco: bueno, creo que con esto mi alma alcanzo el nirvana así que me voy a un crucero de solteros *¬*, chao cuerpo ^w^)

-recordaste tu nombre "James"- pregunto Remus y volví a la tierra(mente de Draco: he vuelto ^^, no encontré un contenedor vacío mas atractivo ^^U)

-no

-entonces?-pregunto yo

-solo tuve un recuerdo de algo y no se de quien es, pero salía ese nombre, así que de momento podéis llamarme así ^^ ¿o esta mal?

-no, así que james que piensas sobre lo de ser mi asistente?-le dije con una sonrisa boba

-vale, tu mismo lo dijiste, no tengo donde ir, y también dijiste que aquí podría haber algo que me ayudase ¿nee?

-perfecto-no pude evitar sonreír

-si me disculpáis- dijo Remus- tengo que irme ya- se acerca a Draco y le da un beso en la frente- adiós James, no hagas tonterías y descansa- sonríe y le revuelve el pelo

-hasta luego papa

-adiós majestad- dicen Poppy y james

-adiós y se fue

*Remus*

Que interesante, es una coincidencia que se haya puesto James. Cuando lo vi m recordó muchísimo a mi amigo de joven James, pero los ojos me recuerdan muchísimo a alguien y no se a quien, en fin será mejor que vaya a hablar con Lucius, a ver si podemos descubrir algo sobre ese chico, sobre todo su magia, porque si fuese compatible con Draco, tal vez, podría seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa de enamorado que trae. Ha sido sorprendente que se haya enamorado en un par de horas ^w^, debe ser cosa del destino

/seguimos con Draco y "James" ^.^/

-deberías descansar algo mas james

-no lo necesito-seguía sentado al borde de la cama- además no me gusta estar quieto mas de la cuenta cuando estoy bien- intenta ponerse en pie, y cuando lo consigue se tambalea y cae, lo cojo rodeándolo por la cintura que es delgada como la de una chica y no puedo evitar acercarlo a mi pecho y sentir como su olor me embriaga

-sigues diciendo que estas bien? ¬¬-digo arqueando la ceja

-estoy bien, es solo que no tengo mucha fuerza en las piernas en este momento, y si me quedo tumbado sin moverme no voy a conseguir recuperarla- dice haciendo un puchero y girando la cara

-bueno, pues mañana ya empezaras a practicar- lo cojo a lo princesa (lance: kawaiiiii! ^w^) y lo deposito suavemente en la cama- y será mejor que no intentes levantarte o te hechizare pegándote a la cama

-¿hechizarme?

-si, usar mi magia para que no te puedas levantar - definitivamente no recuerda nada

-Umph- se enfurruña de forma taaaan adorable que no puedo evitar sonreír (lala: y babear)

-hasta mañana entonces- me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente- que descanses- y me voy del cuarto

*"James"*

Cuando se va no puedo evitar sonrojarme a más no poder, porque tiene que ser tan amable

Me giro en la cama y veo el cielo y las estrellas por el ventanal ¿Quién será James?, creo que en mi recuerdo lo llame "papa", ¿entonces era mi padre?, pero no puedo recordar su rostro

-¡Aahh dios que frustrante! ¿Porque no recuerdo nada?- poco a poco me voy quedando dormido, ya pensare mañana que puedo hacer, mientras puedo ser el asistente de ¿Draco? Cuando me acuerdo del beso me sonrojo, sigo dando vueltas a la cabeza hasta que me quedo dormido


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era por la mañana, me había arreglado y como siempre, después de desayunar, fui a entrenar con Theo, no por nada éramos los mejores espadachines del reino

-Draco, hoy estas algo distraído ^^- Theo lanza una tanda de ataques rápidos y precisos, que Draco paraba, aunque este ataque le seria fácil de evitar normalmente, pero hoy su mente estaba en el cuarto de cierto moreno de ojos verdes

-no se de que me hablas ¬¬*-hago una finta y consigo desarmarlo, por fin un ganador después de dos horas, esto de estar casi iguales cansa bastante. Nos damos la mano como siempre y nos sentamos a descansar

-¿Cuánto vamos ya?-con esta...-hago un recuento-... ya vamos 116 a 122 este año, gano yo

-has mejorado mucho, el año pasado gane yo por 2

-Draco-oigo a mi padre que se va acercando, ya no me acordaba de que hoy tengo practicas mágicas con el

-padre, buenos días-me levanto a saludarle, Theo se levanta y hace una reverencia

-buenos días majestad, ahora si me permitís me retiro

-adiós Theo -le decimos ambos

-bien Draco, veamos cuanto has mejorado esta semana- dice sonriendo arrogante

-claro padre-ahora es cuando empieza el entrenamiento intensivo...

*"James*"

Me despierto y siento los rayos del sol acariciarme

Tock, tock, tock

-buenos días-aparece una chica vestida de criada, con el pelo marrón y rizado-vaya veo que ya se ha levantado ¿se encuentra mejor?

-si, gracias-digo sonriendo

-¿quiere que le traiga el desayuno o prefiere bajar a desayunar?

-bajar-no iba a perder la oportunidad de moverme de la dichosa cama

-de acuerdo, le he traído ropa para que se cambie-dijo dejando las prendas en la cómoda-tendrá que desayunar solo ya que el resto se ha levantado mas temprano

-vale,-la chica hace una inclinación y se va-no entiendo la reverencia si yo también voy a trabajar para Draco

Me pongo al borde de la cama y cuando me levanto siento que me tiemblan las piernas, me voy acercando a la cómoda mientras recupero poco a poco las fuerzas

Cojo la ropa y me cambio, era un pantalón negro largo y una camisa blanca con detalles rojos y un escudo en el pecho que supongo será el de Howarts, salgo del cuarto y veo a la chica de antes parada en la puerta

-¿ya se vistió? -me mira de arriba abajo- no pensé que le quedase tan bien *¬*

-¿Por qué me tratas de usted?-mientras vamos a desayunar

-¿eh? Pues porque es el nuevo asistente del príncipe y tiene un rango superior al mío, en realidad esta casi al mismo nivel que el consejero real Theodore Nott

-Aam, pues prefiero que me llames james

-no podría ¬¬

-venga-dice poniendo ojitos- si te dicen algo diré que yo insistí

-eh, pues...pues-seguía poniendo ojitos-^/^UUU, va, vale ¬.¬U-dijo derrotada

-jeje, ^w^genial

Me lleva a la sala del personal a desayunar, cuando me recibe un hombre alto y muy adornado

-¡Hermi! Cariño ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el chico nuevo era un bombón como este? T.T, cielo pide lo que quieras que yo te lo hago .O-vale este tipo es muy raro ¬¬U, aunque es muy gracioso ^.^-pero que modales los míos, cielo puedes llamarme Terry y soy el chef de esta cocina, así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras corazón

-¿lo que quiera? O¬O

-exacto lo que quieras

-bien pues quiero, será mejor que cojas nota ^w^:un gratinado de patatas, arroz con curry, tofu con carne picada, empanada de carne, Carpaccio, ensaladilla rusa, arroz frito... y de postre un flan de mango y 6 trozos de tartas variadas ^¬^

Cri, cri, cri

Se oyeron los grillos en la cocina

-cielo, cariño, ¬.¬UU, en serio te vas a comer todo eso?

-Eh? ¿Es poco?-dijo ladeando la cabeza dándole un aspecto adorable

-no cariño ^.^UU, en seguida te lo hago

-^w^gracias

Sigo hablando con el resto de personal mientras desayuno, hay que decir que Terry cocina delicioso ^¬^

-vaya, así que no recuerdas nada james-me dice Hermione, me ha ayudado explicándome como van las cosas en el palacio, no pensé que ser el asistente de Draco fuera un cargo tan importante

-Ji

-james, deberías tragar antes de hablar o te vas a atragantar ¬¬U

-*Glup*, lo siento pero tenia hambre

-¡Ay! Pero que mono eres james, ^¬^ tan adorable-Terry se abalanza sobre mi

-¡Terry! Deja de ahogarle ¬¬UU

-lo siento

-cof, cof-creo que será que mejor que me valla, quiero explorar el castillo cuanto antes-creo que voy a ver el resto del castillo

-te acompañe *w*

-no gracias Terry, me gusta ir solo

-vaale, pero no te pierdas-se despiden todos de mi, sin reverencias, aunque me costo bastante convencerles. A ver que tan útil puede serme el castillo para recoger información ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

/en otro lugar (no se sabe donde)/

-¡IMBECILES!- dice un hombre encapuchado mientras tortura a dos hombres- como tenéis la osadía de decirme que lo habéis perdido

-lo, lo sentimos Lord

-callad- les lanza un hechizo y se oye un grito inhumano-ese chico es lo único que me impide hacerme con el reino

-se, señor, lo dejamos sin magia, no pensamos que podría levantarse

Los ojos del hombre se encendieron con furia y les lanzo un avada

-lo que me faltaba, sin magia será mas difícil de localizar-dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la fría estancia

-señor, ya he enviado varios equipos de búsqueda, ese maldito crío no podrá esconderse-dijo una mujer con una voz que helaría la sangre a cualquiera

-no esta en este reino, sino ya lo habrían encontrado, los reinos mas cercanos son Domino y Howarts, aunque por vuestro bien espero que no llegue a Inverna-dijo mientras sus ojos les miraban fríos y oscuros como su corazón

-no se preocupe, mi lord, no llegara-hizo una reverencia y se fue

-todo hubiese sido mas fácil si no hubiese nacido, aunque fue una sorpresa no es mas que un pequeño obstáculo en mi plan

/de nuevo en el castillo de Howarts/

*"James"*

Voy caminando por uno de los interminables pasillos, los cuadros que adornan la pared son impresionantes, el linaje de los Malfoy es realmente antiguo, a demás casi todos son rubios ^.^, como Draco (lance: ay oma que rico *¬*), de repente veo una serie de paisajes cuando hay uno que me llama la atención, es un paisaje de otoño, parece tomado desde un acantilado, al fondo se puede ver un gran pueblo, y en el centro del mismo hay un castillo donde se ven las banderas con una hoja en el centro ondear al viento, me suena haberlo visto antes, y varias veces, será mejor que vaya a preguntarle a Draco para ver si me puede ayudar con esto

-perdona sabes donde esta dra, el príncipe?-le pregunto a una de las criadas

-pues supongo que estará entrenando con su majestad el rey

-vaya, y donde están?

-vaya al ala oeste del castillo, la parte trasera hay un jardín enorme y seguro que al fondo del mismo puede ver como relámpagos, estarán ahí en una especie de arena de circo sin gradas para evitar daños

-gracias-sonrío y me voy a buscarle

*Draco*

Me lanza un rayo que esquivo con dificultad a causa de la velocidad del ataque y el notable cansancio

-hijo veo que como siempre has mejorado-ambos estamos agotados después de 2 horas lanzando hechizos y barreras sin parar

-gracias padre-digo mientras le lanzo un rayo negro que evita gracias a una barrera, aunque no sin dificultad

-me parece Draco que esto es el final

-por fin, a ver quien gana esta vez- nos preparamos para lanzar uno de nuestros hechizos más poderosos

-RAIKOU (lance: como el Pokemon ^w^, lala: cállate ¬¬*)-lanzamos dos rayos mientras nos hacemos la barrera mas fuerte que conocemos

Ambos rayos colisionan creando una esfera de energía pura que lucha por ver quien sale victorioso, cuando de repente la esfera se desestabiliza y sale disparada hacia un lado, para ser mas exactos hacia la figura de alguien, mierda

-JAMES!


	7. Chapter 7

*Draco*

-JAMES

Corro hacia el pero no puedo evitar que el ataque le de de lleno

-NOO!-me acerco rápidamente, cuando siento su presencia, sigue intacto, no, siento un enorme poder en el lugar-James? cuando la niebla se disipa lo veo rodeado de una barrera de hielo, es increíble que este intacta y sin el mas mínimo rasguño, cuando la barrera se deshace no puedo evitar rodearle en un abrazo, necesito saber que esta bien, que sigue ahí, esta temblando, debe sentirse muy cansado y asustado

-gracias

-¿de que hablas?

-por protegerme

-no fui yo

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo

-fuiste tu, ha sido increíble, no pensé que pudieses hacer una barrera así-le ayudo a ponerse en pie

-pero como...-se tambalea y lo sujeto por la cintura

-james, te encuentras bien?

-de repente me siento muy cansado-lo veo pálido y apenas puede sostenerse en pie (lance: aunque lo tienes bien sujeto pillin ¬¬) aunque no me extraña, hacer un escudo tan poderoso en su estado ha debe haber sido agotador

-es porque has usado la poca magia que habías recuperado, se suponía que no podrías hacer magia en bastante tiempo y mucho menos de ese nivel, así que te has vuelto ha quedar sin magia, aun así ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-padre...- miro a James, lo cojo (lala: a lo princesa ^^ lance: que monada)

-si, será mejor que lo lleves a la enfermería, luego hablaremos de ello-asiento y me llevo a james a que Poppy lo revise

-Draco

-si james-se acurruca en mi pecho y no puedo evitar sonreír ante algo tan adorable

-antes vi un cuadro en el pasillo

-¿un cuadro?

-podemos ir a verlo, es que quiero preguntarte algo-dice poniendo ojitos

-primeo a la enfermería-**ojitos level up**

**-**pero Draco..., es que es muy importante- se coge a mi cuello como los niños pequeños- por favor...

-vale, me rindo, vamos un momento y luego a la enfermería-tengo la sensación de haber sido derrotado

-si ^w^-vamos a ver el cuadro que dice-es este

-este? Es un cuadro del castillo de Konoha

-Konoha...

-que ocurre?

-es que me suena mucho de haberlo visto antes, el paisaje

-¿de verdad?-que raro, este cuadro se lo regalaron a mi papa hace unos 16 años, ni siquiera yo se quien es el autor

-me suena el estilo...

-ya veo, si quieres investigaremos un poco- me doy la vuelta y empiezo a andar

-eh? Adonde vas?

-a la enfermería, no creerías que se me iba a olvidar ¬¬

-jejeje...¬/¬* porras-que adorable se ve así enfurruñado

-venga vamos-llegamos a la enfermería, donde Poppy le hace algunas pruebas y se queda dormido, si que me voy, al fin y al cabo hoy llegaba mi primo ¿no?


	8. Chapter 8

/en el despacho de Lucius/

-vaya, es increíble que haya resistido el ataque, aunque me alegro de que este bien, es un joven encantador, verdad Lucius ^^

-la verdad es que si, fue un alivio ver que estaba bien, me sorprendió la actuación de Draco, no lo veía preocuparse por alguien así desde hace mucho

-por cierto que tipo de magia tiene?

-hielo, y muy poderosa, pudo resistir el hechizo Raikou a la perfección, aunque no estuviese al máximo si era muy poderoso-Remus no pudo evitar sonreír-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lucius, cariño, Draco es de tipo eléctrico

-si ¿y?-que tonto podía ser su marido a veces ^w^U

-y james es hielo

-si ¿y?-¬¬U

-cariño, que son compatibles ^.^-Lucius de repente cayo en la cuenta de todo-y tu mismo has dicho que ha sido un escudo muy poderoso

-si, pero...

-pero no es de la realeza?, te recuerdo que yo tampoco, servia al rey Riddle cuando nos conocimos, así que esa no es excusa...

-en fin, supongo que si me meto en medio te enfadarás no?-¬¬*-solo queda ver como se desarrolla la cosa- ^u^

Tock, tock, tock

-adelante-entra Theo-buenos días ¿Qué ocurre?

-su sobrino el príncipe Naruto ha llegado

-oh! vaya, tan madrugador como siempre (lance: notese el sarcasmo, ya debe ser medio día) no cambiara nunca

-bueno, ve a llamar a Draco Theo

-ya esta con el

-pues entonces vamos, cariño-Lucius toma a Remus de la mano y se van

/en el gran salón recibidor/

*Lucius*

Draco estaba hablando con un chico rubio de ojos azules de 17 años, y un azabache de ojos negros de 19 años (lance: *¬*)

-vaya Naruto si que has crecido

-tío Lucius, ti oremus-Naruto se lanza a abrazarles

-hola Naru como estas, hola Sasuke-el azabache hace una reverencia

-buenos días majestad

-estábamos hablando con Draco del chico nuevo-dice Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Dónde esta?

-en la enfermería-dijo Draco-se mareo y le lleve ahí

-¿y como se llama?-Naruto tenia estrellitas en los ojos

-James-Sasuke por un instante se mostró asombrado, lo que me sorprendió por lo poco que muestra sus emociones ¬¬

-puedo verlo-dijo Naruto poniendo ojitos

-dobe, no es una mascota ¬¬U

-Naruto-dijo Remus-me parece que tendrás que esperar a que se despierte, asi que, dime como están las cosas en Konoha-se van hacia los jardines con Draco

-Sasuke

-si Lucius-(lala: que poco educados son en este castillo lance: es la confianza ^w^)

-porque te sorprendiste al oír el nombre de "James"-se puso pálido de repente

-es, es que conocí a alguien que se llamaba así y desapareció hace poco-dijo bastante afectado

-vaya, parece que era muy importante para ti

-fue el que me crío de pequeño ¿por cierto, cuantos años tiene

-unos 17, y no recuerda nada, ahora que te veo, tal vez podrías ayudarnos con tu sharingan

-claro, no hay problema, pero es mejor que este en buen estado físico para no correr riesgo-seguimos hablando durante un rato mas


End file.
